Mr Perfect
by Vampirebabydoll
Summary: It's hard to find your Mr. Perfect. For Bella Swan it could be even harder to keep Mr. Perfect after finding him.


When I was little I would play house with my Barbie all the time. Barbie was the number one choice of playtime hours. The faces never changed and neither did the story but the cloths and the boys names always did. The story was always about love and fall in love with your true sole mate.

I watched my older sister as a young girl who dreamed of love and finding my prince; she found hers. Rosalie is my older sister. Rosalie was tall, about 5'7. She had long blond hair and a beautiful body. Her figure is something I always envied about her. She was like a cross between Jenifer Anderson and Amy Adams. She was fifteen when she met Emmett. Her personal Ken doll. I was five when she brought him home to meet Dad.

Charlie Ryan Swan, our father, married Renee, our mother, when they were fifteen and had Rosalie when mom turned seventeen. Mom had me when she was twenty seven. They wanted to enjoy Rose's life then had another.

So needless to say when Rosalie brought home Emmett dad almost had a hernia. I can still remember to this day how my father looked at Emmett when he walked through the door with Rose's hand in his and a large smile across his face.

At my naïve age of five I instantly fell in love with him. I to my father's dismay I asked Emmett to marry me after we had dinner. He smiled and looked at Rose then told me he would be delighted to marry me.

When I turned eight and Emmett proposed to Rose during a family picnic. When she said yes and they shared a joyful kiss I saw my possible future slip away. I knew at that point in my life that they were together and I was just a sister with an insane crush on her older sister's man.

The following year I helped my mother get Rose ready for the walk down the aisle. I helped hold her long blond hair out of the way as mom zipped up the dress. Rose turned and handed me my flower girl basket with all the yellow and white peddles in it.

When I was thirteen I fell for my table partner in school and I didn't look back to my prior love ever again. Emmett shmen. I was now head over heels for Bobby Richards. He was the star basketball player and I was a wall flower. He totally used me because I was better at math then he was and I refused to see it. I basically stalked him and he broke my heart after I helped him on the last test by kissing my arch enemy Tiffany, the school slut. Needless to say Bobby became another lost love and another broken heart.

In high school I went through crush after crush until I met Warner Jackson. Warner was a perfect man. He was an honor student, president of the junior class and on the track team. He showed interest in me and I being a jittery teen I stumbled over every advance he gave me and ruined it before the relationship began.

Then senior year I met Sam Ulley in my Spanish four class. He was a big boy; he played football as a linebacker. He was in the seat behind me and he always talked to me throughout class. I played dumb and asked for his help often and he was more than happy to help me. We studied together all the time and he taught me how to play football. He asked me to the prom and I agreed.

Mom and I went crazy getting a dress and shoes and deciding how to do my hair. We finally decided to leave my hair down in long curls because it was just too thick and heavy to stay up. After we picked the perfect dress and the perfect shoes out I went to tell Sam the next day at school. Sam was talking to some girl in a cheerleading uniform. I waited three lockers down as he chatted with the blond. She giggled and twirled her hair in her fingers and batted her overly made up eyes.

Sam leaned in and whispered in her ear and she blushed and giggled some more. I was feeling really insignificant at that point. He asked her to prom and she squealed and kissed him on the cheek. He turned after she started to walk away and the shit-eating grin fell from his face when he turned and saw me crying silently behind him.

He apologized then walked off. When I told mom I was not going to the dance with Sam she insisted to know why. Dad wanted to pummel Sam and I would have let him if dad wouldn't have gotten in trouble for hitting a kid.

In college I fell for Dan, Hank, James, Steve, Larry, and Rex. They all were horrible two timing jerks and I had my heart trampled on every time.

"Bella help me out with this" Edward asked.

I turned from the stove and looked at the striking man carrying books to the desk. Edward is tall and has brownish red hair with big green eyes. He smiled and I walked over and helped put the rest of the books down and away on the shelf he built me when we first met.

"Edward don't put the cook books next to the romance novels and the horror books." I laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Bella" he raised an eyebrow "Does it really matter baby?"

That's right, baby. We finally realized we were perfect for each other. But before that we had the longest friendship ever and the rockiest road to find love. We meet in college between all the Mr. Wrongs. He was my only friend and I confided in him everything and I cried on his shoulder every time one of the guys broke my heart.

Four year ago…

I was coming home from my first date with Daniel. He was nice but I knew I really didn't fell anything for him. When he called the next day I told him I wasn't felling it and didn't want to drag out a relationship with him.

"Bella!" I turned around as I walked in the lounge area of my building and saw Edward running up to me. Edward and I are in three general education classes together. "Do you have time to go over the notes for the test before class tomorrow?"

He is a worry wart. "You are so crazy. Yes, I have some time I'll spare you." I rolled my eyes and lead him to my room. My roommate was just heading out when we came through the door.

"Bella I have to head to Anthony's for the night, you'll be okay?" she asked packing a small bag up for the next day.

"Sure, I can finally make popcorn in the room." I smirked and sat on my bed pulling out my notes and handing them to Edward.

"Fine, eat your stinky popcorn. Love yah babe. Be good Edward" she giggled

After an hour Edward started whining about food and being hungry. I rolled off the bed and pulled out my stash of food.

"My god girl, how are you not four hundred pounds?" he eyed my food.

Twinkies, hot chocolate mix, box of cereal, Raman noodles, chips, soda, water, pudding, and animal crackers all mixed in a box under my bed.

I smirked at him and threw a soda, Twinkie, and chips at him.

"I am not eating your junk, I'll be three hundred pounds before we can graduate from here. No I'll take us out. You are helping me and I owe you." Edward put on his please face and batted his eye.

"Fine big baby, what do you want?" I asked grabbing a sweater and my keys. He pushed my food box back under my bed and took my arm pulling me to the restaurant down the street.

"Edward!" some guys yelled as we walked in. He nodded hi to them then got us a table and waved over a waitress.

"Who were the guys when we came in?" I asked after he ordered drinks and three appetizers for us.

"Guys from my building, I have classes with some." He shrugged

"Who's that" I discreetly pointed out one really cute one.

"Hank, he has a girlfriend." Edward sighed. I pointed out another "James, he's nice"

"He's cute, you want to introduce us?" I asked after putting a fry in my mouth.

"Yah, fine but you want to swallow first." He laughed and I blushed.

After we paid we walked over to the table with the boys and introductions started. I met Hank, James, Jasper, and Chris. The boys were great. They bought us a beer, and had us join them. After an hour of talking and laughing Edward and I went back to my room. He collected his stuff as I got my things together for the shower.

"Bella" Edward said and I turned when he didn't continue. "Just be careful. The guys are my friends but they aren't as…gentlemanly as I am, or you would think from first impression." He said looking down at the carpet.

"Edward, are you worried for me?" I asked mockingly "you're so sweet" I smiled hugging him.

He hugged me back and told me to just watch out for myself.

The following week James asked me out to grab lunch and I enjoyed myself. I told Edward about James and me before our class the next day. He smiled and congratulated me.

After a week of dating James I was walking to his dorm after my last class on Thursday.

"-to Bella. She doesn't deserve this" Edward said. He sounded mad. I froze outside the door just out of sight.

"Man, I never told her it was exclusive. We were just having fun." James said.

"You're a bigger ass than I thought you were." Edward grumbled and I heard Mike agree and told James if he didn't tell me himself then he would.

I walked in and they all looked around from each other and I stared right at James.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Bella, we were never" James paused knowing we were "Exclusive right?"

I looked at him and blinked. "I don't do anything but exclusive and you asked me out. You asked me to be your girlfriend, so yeah we were exclusive." I said angry. "Why?"

"I-I uh…umm." He stammered

"Don't bother I heard everything" I said and put my hand out to Edward. He took it "Were done James" I said and left with Edward.

Edward took me to his room in the same building as my tears came pouring out. His roommate looked terrified as I crumbled on Edward's bed and cried. Edward rubbed my back and told me everything would be fine.

A month later Mike asked me out and I was hesitant but agreed. He was a charmer. I loved his big blue eyes. He took me out every night. We dated for two months before Edward came to me and told me that Mike was thinking about cheating with some girl in his Sociology class. I felt it too, he was pulling away. He stopped picking me up after the classes I had when he had none. He stopped making plans with me and started ignoring my calls on occasion.

Mike and I broke up the next week. I was not as upset with this break up because it was mutual. Edward seemed to lose his friends over all my dating in his friend circle. He said he would rather be friends with me so he was fine. It still upset me so I promised myself no one else from that friend circle. I would not date anyone from there again.

Christmas break came and I went home to New Jersey. Mom and dad were happy with how well I was doing in school. We had Christmas dinner at my house that year. Rosalie and Emmett came home to share news about them starting a family. They were pregnant and expecting a baby in July.

I called Edward to wish him a merry Christmas.

"I already miss you. My family is driving me mad." I laughed at him

"Yeah, well mine is sharing news of babies, engagements, and new jobs." My one cousin is engaged and two of my other cousins are beginning work soon.

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"No, but I feel like the cast off when I come home." I sighed

"How so?"

"Well Rosalie married Emmett when I was ten and now she is starting a family. She has a perfect life. She works from home. She has her own cookie company. Emmett is a lawyer already partner in his father's firm, and now they are having a baby."

"Are you jealous?" he asked jokingly but I'm really kind of envious.

"Maybe, I just hope my life turns out as perfect as hers has."

"It will but it will be better because it's yours"

"How do you do that?"

"What"

"Make me feel all better inside with just your words?"

"I Don't Know But I Have To Go. Merry Christmas. See you soon." He jumbled out and hung up as I heard children laughing and screaming in the background with one giant voice laughing.

I sat on my bed as everyone was celebrating out in the main part of the house. I was thinking about how my life would be when my dad came in to see where I was.

"Hey B, you okay Bug?" he sat on the edge of my bed and I crawled into his side.

"Dad, why is her life so wonderful and I just can't catch a break?"

"Now, now Bug. She is far from perfect. Did you know this is the fourth time she thought she was pregnant. All the other times were false alarms and she is so scared this time will be too."

"Then why would she announce it at dinner?"

"She got swept up in all the excitement of all the other and wanted to feel important too. You two are not much different. She just blurts things out and you come pout in your room."

"Well she at least has the possibility of news. I am so far from it it's not even funny"

"Baby girl don't rush your life, live it"

He kissed my head then left me to wallow in my pity. I fell asleep hugging my pillow and wishing Edward didn't have to go. I wanted to be watching a movie at his dorm or playing football on the lawn. I was so board.

Three day into my Christmas vacation I packed up my car and drove to Maryland. Edward lived in north Maryland on a farm. I have been to his house once over the weekend. His family is lovely. His mom, Esme is so crazy and she loves me. She never had girls so when Edward took me home she fawned over me. She had four sons; Paul, Embry, Edward, and Jake. Jake was so cute, he was eight when I met him. He had a birthday while we were at school and I sent his an iPod that Edward and I bought him. Paul is married and has three kids; one is five and two are seven. Embry is twenty four and has one kid that is three. His girlfriend passed in child birth. Both of the boys work on the farm. They took over after their father passed two years ago.

I called the house phone and Esme answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Esme it-"

"Bella! Sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm okay, I am driving down now. Is it okay to stop by for a while?"

"Of course, want to sleep over; oh you just brightened my day. When will you be here?"

"Who's that ma?" I heard Edward say

"Bella" she said quickly

"Bella, give me" he said

"No, she called me" she said

I just listened and laughed at them.

"Mom" he whined.

"Esme, I got to go but I'll see you in about five minutes." I said over her and Edward fighting

"Okay babe, see you then"

"MOM" Edward yelled as the phone disconnected.

I pulled in the long dirt driveway and up to the two story farm house. Blue siding white shutters, big white door that had stained glass on it. I loved their house. I parked beside a large red truck that was Esme's. I got out and pulled out my small duffle, and locked up my car. I turned around and Esme was on the porch and heading down to greet me.

"Baby girl!" she smiled and hugged me.

"I'm sorry to just pop in. I was just needing a break from my family."

"You are always welcome here. Come on I have bread baking in the kitchen"

We headed in and Jake was eating peanut butter out of the jar with a spoon. He froze as we came in and Esme glared at him.

"Bella" he nodded and walked out to get dressed because he was in boxers and a tee.

I helped make lunch for the men out in the fields. Esme always made lunch for her employs. We made sandwiches and salads. We made fresh lemonade and brought it out to them. Embry and Paul were out there helping out like they always do.

"Bella!" Embry said scooping me up in a hug.

"Bumble Bee!" Paul smiled hugging me after Embry let me go. "Just couldn't stay way. Edward's been down all week because you were away."

"Paul" Esme warned. I giggled and rolled my eyes

"Right, like Perfect Edward gets upset when he can't see me." I said sarcastically.

"Okay boys eat up, us ladies are going back in the house now" Esme took me inside. Edward was dressed and had wet hair. He must of just gotten out of the shower.

"Edward" I smiled "Surprise"

He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. I melted into him and closed my eyes. I was tired of all the travel and wanted to relax.

Esme shooed us out of the kitchen seeing I needed time with her son alone. She was very perceptive. We walked to the den and sat on the big puffy couch. I snuggled into him like we always do when watching movies.

"What's wrong Bella" he asked flipping on the television to give us some background noise.

"I'm just tired, my dad was thinking about getting me an apartment for next year."

"Yeah"

"Mmm. Want to be my roommate?"

"Your dad going to allow that?"

"No, I want it to be you. But I think he is already talked to Alice's parents since we already room together"

"Oh" he paused "want to go get so ice cream" he asked and smiled tickling my sides. I wiggled out of his hold and agreed.

We headed out and got a few tubs of the ice cream from the small market down the road. When we got back dinner was being set on the table. Esme smiled and told Embry to put the ice cream away while we cleaned up so we could join them. Edward raced me up to the bathroom and we splashed around trying to get down to the table first. He took off and I ran to catch up to him. I jumped on his back and he laughed catching me. He turned off into his bedroom and dumped me on his bed. I was laughing until I saw him lock me in the room. I ran to the door and he blocked it somehow. The door would not budge.

"Edward!" I yelled I heard him laugh from down the stairs. "Edward!"

"Edward go get her out of there now" Esme yelled. He came laughing up and unlocked the door.

"Jerk" I pouted

"You love me" he said poking my nose.

I couldn't help but smile. "fine but not right now, you'll have to earn it back, I don't love you right now"

He hung his head pouting. I pinched his cheek and kissed it quickly. We really never show our affection for each other this way. We hug and tickle, snuggle, but never kiss at all. He sucked in a breath and we looked at each other for a minute.

"Sorry" I mumbled as he looked at me with this weird look on his face.

"Don't be, it was just a kiss on the cheek" he said and pulled us down to the table. Everyone was waiting for us and Embry made a comment about sucking faces witch only made me blush bright red and look down embraced.

"Ohhh, they were doing hanky-panky." Paul laughed

"Paul, cut it out" Esme snapped looking at me. She put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. "Let's eat"

Dinner was good and Esme set me up in a spear bedroom for the night.

"Night baby."

"Night Esme" I said

"Bella," she quietly said. I looked up "if you and Edward are getting together or just testing the waters, it would make me really happy. You both would be great for each other." She said then left quickly.

I changed into my jammies and got in bed. I was about to turn off the light when someone nocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey, you okay?" Edward asked coming in and shutting the door

I sighed and nodded. Patting the bed beside me. He paused a second then sat down.

"I'm sorry my brothers are asses." He mumbled into the pillow.

"It's okay, your mom already apologized to me. She feels bad but she wanted it to be true." I laughed

He laughed too and rolled his eyes. "Ma wants you in this family so bad, I think if we had a falling out she'd pick you over me."

"No she wouldn't." I laughed

"She loves you more than all four of her boys, B. She's always wanted girls, at least she gets the ones her boys marry. She loves Paul's wife Paris, but she is always away. Embry's girl was a keeper too but.."

"Yeah, I'm sorry she passed"

"She gave her life to bring in Matthew to this world. Embry was devastated. He couldn't even hold Mat for a week. Mom kicked his ass and ringed his neck out until he saw that he was wrong in neglecting his son. He's better now, even goes on some dates sometimes."

"Good he should find happiness"

We were quiet for a few minutes lying down on the big plush bed. I was thinking how it would be if Edward and I were together. Esme really wanted it. I must admit I always found him to be attractive. I loved him, he was my best friend. How do I change that feeling to 'in love'. I looked over to him and saw that he was sleeping. I ran a finger along his face. He stirred a small amount but sighed. I continued to trace his face until I fell asleep.

I woke up to Edward stroking my hair with his eyes closed. I smiled and put a hand on his chest playing with a button on it. He looked down and smiled at me.

"Morning" he mumbled

"Morning" I smiled back and scooted closer.

"Bella!" Jake came running in the room and jumped on the bed.

"Jake don't you knock" Edward grumbled

"Don't you have your own room?" Jake said back rolling his eyes.

Edward grumbled some more and I sat up. "What' up Jake?"

"Mom is taking me down to the ports and we are doing some shopping. Want to go?"

"Oh…um no thanks. I think Edward and I are going to hang out."

"Bella if you want to go then go, we can hang out later." Edward said.

"No, we need to talk." I said glancing at him

"ooo you're in trouble man." Jake laughed.

They left after a fast breakfast and wouldn't be back until right before dinner.

"So what did I do?" Edward asked as I started packing my things for the road later today.

"Your mom made me think last night."

"About?" he asked confused

"Well, I think we need to change some things. Our relationship isn't really working."

"Oh…I, so no more movie night or visiting like this?" he said "okay fine, more space"

"That's what you want?"

"What?"

"I was thinking we could try a little more."

"More?"

"I don't want to lose you as a friend, you are too important to me and I can't lose you but I was thinking we could try to…um be a little bit more."

"You want to try to be more?" Edward asked

"If you don't want to then we can be friend that fine. I just wanted to put it out there-"

"Bella" Edward smiled and cupped my face. "I want more" he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine softly. I kissed him back. I never felt like this, weak from his kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer putting his arms around my waist. He pulled away and rested his head on mine.

"I have to go home, I'll see you first thing after break?"

"First thing. Bella, first thing" he kissed me once more and helped me to the car.

I got home and mom and Rosalie were going baby shopping, they insisted I join them so I did. I picked out cute little outfits and mom and Rose got the crib changing table and stroller they liked.

Break was over fast and all the students came back. Edward was waiting for me at my door.

"Hi" he smiled.

"Hey"

We stood there for a minute. Alice smirked at us and pulled us in the room.

"What is going on you two?" She asked

"We decided to try more" Edward smiled.

"More?...Oh, about time" Alice laughed

"Anthony and I broke up but it was mutual."

"What happened?" I asked sitting with Edward on my bed. He snuggled me to him as Alice told us what was going on.

"Edward we should set her up with Jasper." I said

"Who's Jasper?" She asked

"He's cute, smart, funny, big green eyes"

"Oh, sounds good"

"Jasper a kid"

"He act like a child at times" I argued

"Please Edward, set a sister up" she pouted

"Fine but don't yell at me when you want to end things with him." Edward said pulling out his phone.

We had a doubled date set for the weekend. Edward and I went for a walk to give Alice the room to study.

"Bella, ma called, she want us to go home this weekend."

"But the date"

"I know I told her we had plans."

"Oh I feel bad but I have a paper to do after it anyway."

"Well it's a good thing I already told her no." I kissed him quickly and we parted ways.

The date went by perfectly. It was like Jasper and Alice were made for each other. They were finishing the others sentences by the end of the night and the conversation never ended between them. I was surprised that it went so well really. I thought they would hook up a few times then move on to new things.

A few months pasted and Alice and Jasper are still going strong, as are Edward and I. Edward and I were hanging in the room when Alice and Jasper came in. They were giving each other lovey-dovey eyes and Edward and I left for a little. I had a class and he had a lunch with someone from his math class.

"Bye baby, see you later" I said kissing him softly.

"Later babe, have fun in class" he touched my mouth.

After my class I headed to where he said he was having lunch. It was a popular bar on the corner of the street. I walked in and my heart stopped. He was sitting at the bar with a brown haired girl. She was very pretty. They were laughing and sharing something to eat. I turned around catching my breath.

"Hey Bella" Jasper, Mike and someone else came walking up. "You okay?"

"Uh, I just…umm" I looked back to Edward and the girl. She had her hand on his shoulder.

They fallowed my eyes and I heard Jasper and Mike suck in a breath.

"No Bella, they can't be" Jasper said

"He would never cheat on you, remember when James was cheating?" I nodded tears falling down my face. "Edward nearly ripped his head off"

"Well I just…I need to go, clear my head" I panicked. I practically ran to my dorm and collapsed on my bed.

Three hours later Edward called me. I ignored his call. He called again. I through it across the room as Alice came in the room.

"Whoa girl, what happened?"

I told her everything and cried because I know I am an idiot.

"Bella, I know it looks a little fishy but he is all about you, ask him who he went to lunch with if he lies, then he's a pig"

There was a knock on the door then. We both looked at it and I got up to answer it. Edward stood there looking in pain.

"Bella, can I talk to you?"

"I'm going to go" Alice said rushing out the door.

Edward came in and sat down on my bed pulling me with him.

"I ran into Jasper and Mike." He said. "They told me what happened and I tried calling you"

"I needed to breath. I know I over reacted so I left so I wouldn't ruin this." I waved my hand between us.

"I wouldn't let you and your crazy ideas ruin this." He pulled my face to his "you're too important"

He kissed me and sighed.

"Her name is Jenna. We had computers last semester and now we have math. She thought we could be study buddies. I thought it was a good idea at first but the entire time she was coming on to me. I told her I was involved and she didn't care much. I wouldn't do that."

"I know that, that's why I left to cool down. I'm sorry" I kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and rolled back on the bed.

"Are you trying to kiss your way out of this?" he laughed

"Maybe, is it working?" I crawled on him and kissed him deeply.

"Mmm" he nodded into the kiss

"Good" I laughed and continued my exploration of him.

Two weeks later we were heading home for a party for my family. It was my Aunt Tina's 50th birthday and she was having a huge party. We drove home on the weekend to stop by the party and Edward really wanted to get Dad to let us move in together next year.

"Bella, let's go. We're going to be late" Edward yelled as I ran to the bathroom at the rest stop. This was like the fourth time I had to pee.

When we finally made it to the party Aunt Tina was too drunk to even see we came.

"Bug!" dad called hugging me.

"Hey dad" I smiled "Remember Edward" I pulled him up and dad frowned shaking his hand.

"Hello sir" Edward said

"Hi Edward, you the kid who got her the yellow bookcase, right?" Edward nodded, he made me it "Come with me, let's go talk" dad said

"Daddy, don't" I glared

"Bug, I just want to talk" he held up his hands. They walked into the house and I fallowed a little behind so I could hear. They settled in dads office and I hid outside the door behind one of moms plants.

"So Edward, what exactly are you doing with my daughter?"

"She's my best friend, sir. We really like each other."

"Like?"

"We haven't gotten further than that sir."

"You sleeping with my baby?" Dad asked

God Dad! I was about to burst in the room and save him when dad spoke again.

"Just listen to me punk, I have never seen her this happy, so don't screw up." He sighed "I know by the way you blushed that you are sleeping with her. Just don't go ruining her life by getting her pregnant."

Pregnant…shiiiiiiiii….mmmm..fffuuu…pregnant. I ran to the bathroom and pulled out my sisters pregnancy tests. She stocks the bathroom in here with them ever since she started trying. I read the directions and peed on it. I was having an aneurism waiting. I was tapping my foot looking out the window imagining the perfect little baby I could be pregnant with.

"Bella" Edward knocked on the door and came in "you okay babe?" he asked taking in my posture.

I pointed to the test on the counter. He looked at it then did a double take. His eyes where larger than life.

"Bella?" he whispered nervously.

"I don't know I haven't looked at it. You do it"

He breathed hard and slowly looked at the test.

"Baby, what do the two blue lines mean?" two blue lines…TWO BLUE LINES!

I sucked in air and jumped on Edward. Thank God two blue lines.

"Were not pregnant." I smiled and kissed him deeply. He breathed and kissed me back then promptly pushed me off.

"I'm not going to touch you for a while" he said thankfully.

"What?" I laughed "Baby kissing me will not make me pregnant"

"Your dad just practically gave me his blessing to date you as long as I don't impregnate you and I find you in here worrying over a test."

"So no more this?" I asked kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

"No, no more that" he said

"And this" I said kissing his lips deeply and plunging my tongue in and out of his mouth.

"No" he sucked in a shake breath when I pulled away.

"And how about this?" I asked as I sucked on the hollow of his neck and ghosted my hand over his crotch. He moaned and pushed me against the wall devouring my neck.

After my shirt was removed he stopped and breathed deep into my chest. "Okay, staying away is impossible but we can be more careful also agreed?"

"Agreed" I smiled and kissed him then popped off him and grabbed my shirt.

After three more hours of dinner dancing drinking and my crazy family we left. Edward drove straight through the night and we arrived at two in the morning. We made it to the dorm building and up to my room quickly. I had to pay off a guard to let us in. We quietly went in the room to find Jasper and Alice asleep cuddling together. I smirked and kissed him pulling him to the bed and cuddling also. It wasn't long until he was softly snoring beside me. I let my fear take me over then and cried into my pillow for a few hours.

I stirred at the sounds in my room. The three of them were talking across the room.

"You love her don't ya?" Alice asked

"Of course I do but that scare almost killed me." Edward sighed

"How?" Jasper said

"Her father would have shot me" Edward laughed "I just need to slow things down until we can get our own place or are finished school."

"You have money man" Jasper said "buy the apartment yourself"

"My mom has money and as much as she loves Bella she would never allow it." he said. "We just need to slow down"

"You better not break her heart" Alice said and left with Jasper

I wanted to cry and scream. Edward wanted to slow down, needed a break.

Edward sighed and came over to me. I pretended I was asleep. He kissed my head and left the room. I cried for hours.

He wanted out I'll give him out.

I cleaned up and put on my shortest dress. I threw on heels and went out the door as Alice was coming in with Jasper.

"Whoa girl, where you going?"

"He wants out. I'll give him an out" I said and walked down the hall.

"Don't do this" Alice yelled down the hall at me. "You'll break his heart!"

I walked straight to the dorm room and knocked.

"Hey Bella" James said "what can I do for you?"

I smiled and took his hand bringing him down in front of the class that was letting out. Edward walked out and froze in shock. James had his hands on my hips and was whispering in my ear. I literally saw the snap in his face. He was shocked then hurt. He glared at us and stomped off.

I felt sick, I wanted to barf. I pushed James away and ran to get to my room.

When I pulled open the door I was surprised to see Edward sitting in my bed angrily squishing my pillow in his hands.

"I'm sorry." I said

He looked up and his stone face scared me.

"Why would you do that!" he angrily whispered. I shrugged. He literally growled at me.

"I loved you" he glared "why?"

"You want out here you go…the door is right there" I said as my insides tore me up inside. I wanted cry and scream and kiss him all over.

"What?"

"You were worried about hurting me so you could end this so I did it for you."

"You misheard me this morning Bella, I didn't want out. I wanted to slow it down a little."

" Well no need to slow just stop all together" I said looking down. I messed up horribly. Now I needed a plan and I needed to stop pushing him away.

"Bella, I loved you. We would have been perfect for each other." He sighed and left. I couldn't do anything. I watched him walk away and I couldn't stop him.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled falling to my knees and sobbing. I was still like that three hours later when Jasper and Alice came in. Alice shooed Jasper away and consoled me for the night. I was devastated.

Two months later I walked into a café before my first class. School was almost finished; only about a week left. I looked around for a chair and there were none. Lately I have been feeling like crap and Alice calls me the walking dead. Jasper won't come around when I'm at the dorm because I was such an ass to Edward. I don't blame him.

As I turned around to leave I bumped into Edward.

"Sorry" I said for now and then

"My fault" he said adverting his eyes and he sighed "how are you Bella?"

God, him saying my name is heaven. I love just hearing his voice.

I smiled weakly and shrugged "Alright, you?"

"Fine" he said and we stood for another few minutes in silence.

"Edward" I hung my head "I know I have no right but if we could go back…back way far before we even began, if we could just be friends…" I stumbled through what I have been wishing for since the day he walked out on me. The hardest part was not having my best friend to talk to. He was my best friend and the love of my life. I knew I could never have him that way again so maybe…friends.

"I don't know I need some more time. I'll call you when I can though…until then please just let me think."

I nodded and left. I cried on my way to class. I was in my room studying when my phone went off. I jumped at it foolishly and read the text message I had.

Meet me at the bar in fifteen

I saw it was from Edward. I screamed pulling on his favorite outfit and running to the bar. I sat down at the bar and ordered two drinks. When the seat next to me filled and his hand wrapped around the mug I smiled.

"Friends?"

"Friends"

"Thank you" I said and ordered some food for us. We sat making small talk for a little. I forgot it was boys night out tonight and all the boys came in.

"Are they back together?" one asked spotting us. Jasper came back to us and smiled

"Hey guys, it's great to see you together again"

"We're…um…we're" I said

"Just friends." Edward said and sighed

"Oh, well you two were great friends for one another so I'm happy for you" Jasper said

I told Edward to hang with the boys for the night and I would see him later. I had an exam in the morning and needed to study some more. He agreed to meet me for lunch after our last final.

I had my history final and walked to the café we agreed on. I walked in and Edward was sitting at a tabled talking to the waiter. I sat down and smiled lightly.

"Can I get you something miss?" the waiter asked

"Waters fine." I said

"Hey Bella, how was your last class?"

"Kind-of hard. How was your class?"

"It was my math class so it was pretty easy" he said and sipped on his lemonade.

"So my mom planned a family vacation this summer for us since this is the last summer before Rosalie' s baby comes." I said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah where too"

"We're heading to Florida to go to Disney for a week."

"That's cool bring me back something" he smiled "Ma is having a block party on the farm a week after I get home then Paul, Embry, and I are going to our dads cabin for a few weeks."

"What are you going to do up there?" I asked pleased at how the conversation keeps going.

"We're going fishing and hunting. We might go dirt biking if we can find a gas station up there"

"That should be fun. Is the cabin a part of a camp ground or something?"

"Yes, but it's not what you're thinking. My dad got the cabin on the top of the hill by the river so the closest cabin is five miles away."

"Oh wow, be careful up there okay. I don't want to hear about three men died up in a cabin because no one was around to help them after they fell off their dirt bikes."

"I'll be careful, I promise Bella." He smiled and we shared a piece of cake like we always did before.

"So when I get back I'll call you and we can hang out and I'll give you your gift."

"Okay, but you don't need to get me anything" he said

"But I will" he laughed and got up to hug me goodbye. I think we held on a little longer than necessary for friend but I would never complain. I think I even sniffed him.

"Bye Bella, have fun in Florida."

"Bye Edward, have fun at the cabin with the boys, say hi to them for me"

I headed back to my room and packed the last of my things away. Dad picked me up and we made it back to the house with enough time to unpack and then sit down for dinner with everyone.

Rosalie was huge. She was having a boy. Emmett and Rose still couldn't agree on a name. She wanted Christopher Charlie and Emmett wanted to name him Ryan Charlie. At least they still both like the middle name Charlie after my dad.

We boarded the plane and I sent a text to Edward before I turned it off and we took off. Mom made an itinerary of the entire trip. We were briefed on the week while on the plane. When we landed I turned on my phone and smiled at the massage I had.

'I miss you too.' Edward sent me and I started jumping up and down screaming.

"HE MISSES ME!" I jumped in circles "HE MISSES ME!" Dad glared, he's not fond of Edward anymore and Emmett and Rosalie are sick of my crying about it.

A security guard looked at me in warning and I stopped screaming and skipped around my family happy as a clam. We check into the hotel. Dad got three rooms at the Disney club resort. The room was beautiful. I was in a room with one king bed in it. The walls were the most beautiful shade of peach. There was a love seat on the wall with a little coffee table and my balcony opened up to the pool. I was in the middle room. My parents were in the room to my left and Emmett and Rosalie were in the room to my right. I took pictures with my phone and sent them to Edward. He sent me back pictures of the cabin. I laughed and told him I was going to the park so I would talk to him later.

I rode on some rides and then mom, Rosalie, and I went shopping while dad and Emmett went to the bar at some restaurant we were meeting them at later. I walked around trying to find just the right thing for Edward. He loved Lady and the Tramp and Aladdin. I walked around until I found the perfect gift. I bought a tee shirt that said 'Disney 2006"; it was blue with white, red, green, and yellow swirly around it. Then I found a stuffed lady and the tramp dogs eating spaghetti that connected them by mouth. I thought it might be too much; like insinuating us being a couple. In the end I didn't care if that's what it looked like because he was the love of my life.

I picked up an Aladdin pillow and throw. It looked perfect. I had his name stitched on the blanket and on the paw of the Tramp dog I got him. The rest of the trip flew by. Edward and I texted back and forth over the entire trip.

'Going on Space Mountain now'

'Gone fishing'

'Eating crabs with fam'

'Drinking beer by the river'

'Pretty fireworks'

'Dirt bikes'

'Heading home turning off phone'

'Me too'

When I got home I called Alice and told her to check her mail for her gift. I got her a sweatshirt that was red with Minnie mouse on it and a stuffed Minnie doll. Edward called me the next night and told me he was home.

"Bella you should come down soon." I melted "I got something for you"

"Is it a fish you caught?" I laughed

"Maybe, you'll have to come here to see"

"How's this weekend?"

"How long are you staying?"

"How long can I stay?"

"Hum…I was thinking we could go to the fair that is in town the next week. Can you stay until the next Saturday?"

"I'll see what I can do"

By Friday night I was packed for a week and was anxiously waiting to go. I woke up at ten and hit the road running. Dad was mad but I could care less. I called Edward at two when I was five minutes away and he said he'd meet me out there to help me in.

Edward came out and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed.

"So what'd you get me" I sad pulling back slightly but still holding on.

"Not telling, come on, ma made cake when she heard you were coming." He said leading me in. Esme hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"I missed you baby girl" she whispered in my ear "Don't go missing for that long again"

"I won't" I cried letting a few tears fall.

"Mom don't get all sappy" Edward said and his mom nodded pulling away and putting one large piece of cake on a plate and two forks out, then left. I smiled and handed Edward a fork. We sat down eating the cake and enjoying each other's company.

I made dinner with Edward for the family. Paul, his wife and the kids came as well. Embry was at a soccer game for his son and Jake went with him. I have never officially meet Paul's wife Paris. My good she was beautiful. Long red hair, natural; big green eyes and body like a model. I introduced myself and she nodded and half smiled.

"What did I do?" I said to Esme

"Paris is just upset…you know that…Edward let you back in his life" Esme looked sympathetic. I was trying not to cry. "Like I said, you are family and we all love you baby"

"I am so sorry" I said and hung my head

"I know that and you had your punishment."

"Bella?" Paul said quietly. I turned around and he looked at me. "Listen kid, I like you but Paris is not a second chance kind of person. So I'm sorry for how this night is going to be" he said then slipped out of the room. Dinner was awkward and Paris didn't let her kids even speak to me.

They left with a cold shoulder and I felt terrible. I went straight to the guest room and lay on the bed and cried.

"Bella" Edward knocked and cracked the door open "What happened?" he came in the room shutting the door.

"They hate me, all of them. I can't blame them either. I was horrible." I sobbed.

"Bella it wasn't all you?"

"Yes it was and I was horrible." I sobbed

"Bella, Bella, Shhhh Baby"

I cried even harder when he said that. I loved him more than anything and him saying that only made it hurt more.

"I'm sorry" I cried clasping my hands together. "I'm sorry"

"I know, so am I" he said reaching out for me.

I cried into him for a while until all the tears dried up. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

"Good night"

"Night" I rasped out.

The week went by with little incident from there. We went to the fair every day. There were tents with animals, crafts, and companies trying to sell things, one tent had bands and singer in and out all day. The rides and games were fun and the best part is spending it with Edward.

It was noon on Saturday and I needed to get on the road soon.

"Here Edward open" I produced a large bag from Disney. He smiled and opened up the Aladdin pillow and throw first. He rolled his eyes because I got it embroidered. Next he opened the shirt and held it up to him smiling. Then came the lady and Tramp dogs. He cracked up.

"Thank you Bella" he hugged me "here" he pulled out a small box.

The box was brown and had 'Forest Lodging" on it. I opened the box and a necklace with a butterfly hung on it. The chain was gold and the butterfly was light pink.

"Edward" I whispered "it's beautiful."

"You're welcome" he laughed

I launched myself at him and thanked him.

"So I'll see you when we get back to school?" he asked

"Of course"

Summer went by slowly. I was at breaking point when school started again. I moved in quickly and ran to Edward's dorm to help him unpack.

"Edward were does this go?" a female voice said.

"Over there by my computer babe" he said

I was stunned…shiiiiiiiiii…..fuuuuuuuuu….mmmmmph!

"Edward can we take a break? I want to break in your new mattress." She cooed

"Your wish is my command" he said with a smile in his voice. I ran after I heard lip-smacking noises.

I was beyond stunned. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest. I was pissed, hurt, fudging mortified that I thought we could be more.

"Hey Bella" Jasper said as I passed him. I waved quickly but kept walking. "Bella, you met Robin didn't you?"

Robin, ROBIN. What was she a bird? "No I didn't meet _Robin_ but I heard her in there"

"I'm sorry"

I stared blankly at him. "What, I thought you didn't really like me anymore after…" I trailed off refusing to admit my fault last year.

"Your Alice's best friend. I can't really hate you. I admit I did dislike you after what you did; my boy was devastated, but Alice laid it out flat. 'If you can't be nice to my best friend then we can't do this anymore' she said after I made you cry that one time…sorry about that."

"It's okay I deserve everything I got, even this" I hung my head.

"No you don't, he just felt like you two were becoming too close again and had to do something about it. I was rooting for you two, but I think he really likes her." Jasper said sadly.

"Well if he wants me to back off and needs me to give him space for this girl, than I will. I'm not screwing this up again."

I went to my room and Alice was there unpacking with her parents. I helped out and then Alice's parents took us out to lunch then dropped us off at the dorm.

"Jasper texted me." Alice said "I'm proud of you"

"Thank you. I'm not losing him again. I'll stick around until that leech is gone"

Alice laughed and hugged me. "You want me to set you up, I know some cute boys that Jasper became friend with."

"No I want to be free for Edward"

"Bella, girl, he is trying to move on; so should you."

"Fine, but I'm not ready. I'll tell you when I am"

"Fine"

Classes started the next day and I was so busy I didn't even have time to think about Edward until I ran into him and his girl toy a week after classes started.

"Hey Bella." He was holding the girls hand and she looked between us like she was about to mark her territory.

"Hi" I smiled and looked at the girl "I'm Bella" I put my hand out to her

"Robin" she said shaking my hand. "So you're the famous Bella"

UT-OH what did she hear? Most likely everything bad about me.

"Famous?" I asked

"Edward told me you two are good friends, I saw the things you got him at Disney, cute"

"Oh, um yeah…listen I have to go but have fun you two."

"Oh wait Bella, your Edward's like best friend so I want to get to meet you, how's dinner tomorrow sound?"

Edward stood there looking at the ground.

"Oh, okay…I have a class until five so after that?"

"Sure meet us at Edward's Dorm kay?"

"Kay"

I walked away as quickly as I could and hid between two buildings as I cried.

I told Alice to call me after thirty minutes and have an emergency that I had to come help with.

I put on my comfiest jean and a nice top that showed just enough cleavage to be seen but not vulgar. I clipped on the necklace Edward gave me and walked over to his place.

He was rooming with Jasper, Mike and some other guy this year. I knocked and Robin answered the door.

"Hey Bella" she smiled

"Hi Robin" she let me in and all four boys were playing a video game in the common room. They had a suit, jerks.

"Hey Bella" Jasper and Mike said in union.

"Hi Bella" Edward said looking at me quickly

"Hi" I breathed

Robin jumped into conversation about classes and the summer. I listened but really wanted to get out of here.

"Oh Bella this is Ben." Jasper introduced

"Hey Ben" I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, finally"

"Finally?" I asked

"Well you are a big topic around here; it's nice to finally put a face to the name"

"Okay, well I'm glad you have a face now and I think we should be going" I said to Edward and Robin

"Yeah Edward let's go" Robin linked arms with me. I almost cringed. Jasper made a face at me as we left.

Dinner was the worst ever. I was praying Alice called to save me soon but an hour has already past so I don't think she remembered I needed her to call. When dinner was done we walked back to the Boy's room and found them in the same positions except Alice was in Jaspers lap while they all played games.

When we walked in she cringed and her eyes said sorry. I forgave her already. I walked in and sat down between Mike and Ben. I sighed and Robin just kept talking. She's like the freaking energizer bunny.

Alice told everyone that we had to go and grabbed me pulling me out.

"Sorry I forgot, sorry"

"It's okay don't worry"

Two months passed and nothing changed. Robin was always all over Edward. I was sickened by it. Ben has been asking me out for the last month. He doesn't get discouraged. Every time I said no he shrugged and said 'one day' and laughs.

Edward always looked pissed when Ben would ask me out in front of him. It was the weekend and everyone was hanging in the boy's room. I sat down by Ben and he put his arm around me. I could see Edward grumble to Jasper and Jasper just rolled his eyes sitting down and pulling Alice down on him. Mike had his girlfriend Jessica with him. She was nice. She didn't really like me because I dated Mike for a while. She didn't like that I was around him so much but Mike just kept reassuring her.

"Bella, can you help me with my Calculus class." Ben asked

Edward huffed and left the room. Robin frowned and fallowed him.

"Sure what do you need help with?"

"Everything." He smiled and thanked me.

I went to say bye to Edward and Robin when I froze outside the door to his room.

"What is the problem?" Robin hissed

"He's not good for her"

"Yes he is, they would be great" she said pissed off. "Why are you so against it?"

"Because she deserves much better, he just wants sex" Edward argued

"No, the problem is you want her to be free for you. You have always liked her, haven't you?"

"We dated before"

"You…dated Bella?" Robin said

She didn't know…no wonder why she liked me.

"She broke my heart but I don't love her anymore" Ouch, punch me in the chest. "I love you babe"

I turned around and walked out the door. He really didn't love me anymore. Well fine I won't wait for him anymore. I called Ben and made plans for tomorrow night.

Ben wanted to pick me up but I wanted to flaunt it in Edward's face.

I was dressed in a green dress that came to just above my knees and a small white sweater. I curled my brown hair and put make-up on. When I got to the boy's room I knocked.

Edward answered and he looked me over not opening the door to let me in.

"Hi" he breathed

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Oh, uh…yeah" he said opening the door and letting me in. I walked passed him to Ben's bedroom door. I knocked and he came out in dark jeans and a blue button down. His blondish brown hair was brushed nicely and he smiled brightly at me.

"Hey Bella you look gorgeous." He smiled and took my hand. We went to a nice dinner and he dropped me off at my room.

"Thank you for letting me take you out"

"It was fun; can we go out again soon?" I asked. I really did have fun.

"Every night if you want" he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Sweet dreams Bella"

"Good night Ben" I smiled and opened my door.

Alice was asleep when I got home and I went to bed too. I went to class early the next day and when I got out Ben was there holding a coffee for me and himself. I smiled and took my coffee.

"Thank you" I said kissing him lightly. His smile would not go away after that. I had a class later that day but nothing until two. Ben and I found a bench and sat down talking and drinking coffee. I helped him with some math until my class and then met him after for dinner at the bar.

"Hey Bella" he smiled when I came in I smiled too. I kissed him quickly and we had dinner. After dinner the boys came in and we joined them.

"Bella, I still can't believe you are dating this cheese ball" Mike laughed

"Very funny" Ben said

"Jasper, where's Alice?" I asked him

He explained she was at her mom's house because her brother was doing drugs or something.

Oh my god. I told Ben I had to go and kissed him bye. Edward walked in when I was lip locked with Ben.

I told Ben I would be back before my class tomorrow; I had to go support Alice. He wished me luck and a safe trip. I ran out as Edward sat down. I made it to Alice's house by ten that night. Apparently when I got there everything was sorted out. Her brother wasn't doing drugs. He was found with drugs in his locker at school he shared with his friend. His friend confessed and was suspended from school. Alice and I spent the night there and headed back to school when we woke up. I rushed to class and Alice went to fill in Jasper.

Ben and I were doing great. We took it slow. It was almost the end of the school year and I was getting ready to enter my last year. Edward and Robin broke up a week ago. Apparently they had a blowout. Robin hated me now and I had a feeling it had to do with the fight I overheard before I started dating Ben.

Edward was always around now and he wanted to spend a lot of time together since we were friends. Ben wasn't happy about that.

I tried to be neutral. Edward is my friend but I was really liking Ben. We just told each other that we loved one another. It was sweet. Edward was standoffish for a week after that.

It was the last day of classes and all my friends got together to have coffee and beagles before classes. Jasper, Alice, Edward, Mike, Jessica, Ben, and I crowded around a table sharing stories. Jessica warmed up to me. She realized I really didn't love Mike and was not after him at all.

"Good luck on your tests" we all said as we went our separate ways.

Summer was here, Rosalie was pregnant again, and she had a healthy boy, Christopher that was a few months old. He was a cute one. When I was home a week on summer break I got a call from Edward. He was coming up to see me. I had just sent my parents away for their anniversary and I was nervous now that it was only him and I alone. Edward knocked and I walked slowly to the door.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Edward, come on in" I shut the door and turned around to see him standing right there.

"Bella I love you, I can't hide it anymore" he cupped my face and kissed me deeply. I melted into the familiar feeling of his lip on me.

"Stop" I pushed him off after his tongue assaulted my mouth. He panted while still holding me.

"I can't" he said "you belong with me Bella and you know it"

"Edward, I…no. Ben, doesn't deserve this"

"Screw Ben" he said kissing me again. He pushed me up against the wall and trailed kisses on my neck to my ear. "You Belong to Me" he growled and pulled on my shirt. I gasped as the shirt came off and he trailed his lips along the exposed skin.

"Edward this is wrong" I said weakly.

"It's right" he said bringing me to my bedroom and locking us in there for a few hours. I was a horrible person. I cheated on Ben. Edward and I made love all day. I did love him, I couldn't lie. We did belong together. He kissed my head as I fell asleep exhausted. I dreamed about him and what we did.

When I woke up Edward was sitting in his boxers and typing away on his laptop with his glasses sitting perfectly on his face. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his middle.

"I love you"

"I love you" I said back closing my eyes.

We got dressed and headed to dinner. When we got back Edward told me to pack my things and come home with him.

"I can't. I have to go to Ben's beach house"

"You don't have to do anything with him."

"Edward, he is still my boyfriend. I love you but I won't hurt him like this. This was a onetime thing and it won't happen again."

Edward nodded and kissed me good bye. We called one another all summer. The hot summer day we had was never brought up again. When school started Ben asked me to move in and I panicked because Alice and Jasper got their own apartment. They got engaged over the summer. I told him I was sharing a suit with some girls from my English classes. I was an English major so I knew tons of girls from class.

He was disappointed but I couldn't move in with him. I was feeling so guilty about cheating on him. I told Alice about everything and I cried about it all. I was in the middle of her living room with boxes everywhere. Jasper was ecstatic that I 'got it on' with Edward. He always wanted us together. Alice let me cry it out then yelled at me for cheating. She hugged me then told me to dump Ben because I was made for Edward.

I walked to my room felling horrible. I bummed into Edward and he hugged me. We went to his apartment his ma was helping him with. I walked in and sucked in my breath.

"Oh my God" I whispered walking around. It was perfect. There was a moderate size kitchen with an attached small dining room. The living room was fairly large and the bedroom was moderate size, to fit a queen bed and dresser in it. On the sofa in the living room was the throw I bought him and the stuffed dogs. I smiled and sat down.

"Like it?"

"Love it. It's so you" I said as he pulled me to him.

I looked up in his eyes and shook my head no.

He smirked and kissed my lips softly. I smiled then and kissed him back. Like he said it felt right, but I knew it was wrong. We ended up in his bedroom and I had no fight in me to stop him.

I went to class the next day and the girls asked why I wasn't home last night.

I told them I slept at Alice's and when Ben came I told him that too, he called last night and I wasn't home. He believed me and I felt crummy.

"Bella, can we go out for dinner tonight?" Ben asked smiling happily.

I agreed and smiled lightly. When I went to his room later he was dressed in a pair of dress pants and a nice shirt. I was in a dress like he requested. He kissed me and we went to the restaurant. He ordered for me. When our food came out and I stated eating he got up and came over to my chair.

"What r oo doin'" I asked with food in my mouth as he turned my chair a little and got down in front of me. He smiled up at me and took a deep breath.

"Bella, I love you. We are great with each other. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive." I sat there shocked. I looked around and everyone was starring. I looked at Ben smiling brightly at me.

"This is where you say yes" he whispered.

I let all the air in me out as my eyes filled up. "I can't" I whispered

"What"

"I love you but I realized I'm not in love with you"

"What"

"I'm sorry" I ran from the restaurant.

I went home and cried. Ben came by later and asked to see me but I refused.

The next week he tried again.

"I just want to talk" he said.

"I'm sorry" I said

"I just want to know why?"

"I…I cheated on you"

He was silent for a while "with"

"Edward" I whispered as he said his name too.

Ben stormed out. I ran after him.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen" I said catching up to him

He turned enraged now. "How could you?" he thundered

"I..I"

"You're a slut" he yelled and people stopped to see the fight.

I was crying. "I'm sorry"

"You're sorry, you're sorry. Bullshit!" he pointed a finger at me "you are a little whore and I'm done with you" he yelled turning to leave.

I placed a hand on his arm and apologized.

He pushed me off and I fell. I heard someone yell at him. I was crying harder when someone helped me up and into a hug. Alice was holding me to her as Jasper yelled after Ben. Alice and Jasper helped me to their house. I slept over there and went to classes the next day. I went through my life like that for a while. It was April and I was at my last class before break.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" a voice said as I came out of class.

I turned around to see Edward.

I stopped and looked at him. He half smiled and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I heard about what happened"

I nodded and turned to leave. "Wait" Edward said stepping in front of me. "I love you and I know you need time from your breakup because I did when I ended it with Robin. I'm sorry because I know the breakup had something to do with us…so I apologize." Edward turned to leave then.

I watched him walk ten feet away before I sighed and called to him. He turned and I smile running to him. He caught me as I jumped on him.

"I love you too" I whispered and kissed him. He could not stop smiling long enough to kiss me back. His continuous smile made me laugh and I jumped off him.

"Be my girlfriend" he said quietly.

"ummm…" I thought for a moment and laughed at his sadden face "Yes"

"Move in with me"

"I can't get out of the suit until the end of the year, I signed a contract with the school." I pouted

"Fine, but you can sleep over whenever you want"

"Thank you honey"

"No problem sweetie" he said playing with the necklace he bought me. I wore it every day since that one day in summer.

He kissed my cheek and held my hand as we walked to my room. The girls where all out when we got there. I packed an overnight bag and clothing for the next day. We made it across town and stumbled into the door as he tried to tickle me into submission. He wanted me to admit that I was in love with his fried chicken strips he makes. I didn't want to admit it but they were good.

"Goodnight my love" he said snuggling me to his chest.

"Night honeybun." I giggled squeezing his butt.

When I woke up Edward had made me breakfast. He had pancakes and a large glass of milk for me. I smiled and padded up to him wrapping my arms around his waist from behind as he cooked. I kissed his back and went to pour us coffee.

We sat down for a big beautiful breakfast together.

"Dad is having a party for Rosalie and Emmett this week end. Did you want to go?"

"Party for what?"

"Baby shower" I smiled remembering the last party and the scare we had.

"You going?"

"Of course, I'm the aunt" I rolled my eyes

"Well then I will be there" he smiled taking my hand. "I want to be anywhere you are"

We went to our classes and met up for lunch. I was done but he still had a class left to go. I waited for him at the library.

"Hi Bella" Ben said from a few feet away. I looked up from my book and gulped.

"Hi" I whispered

"I just wanted to say sorry for calling you those names the last time we spoke. You don't deserve it and I feel horrible."

"It's okay, I was in the wrong back then" I whispered

"I just wanted to thank you really"

"Thank me?"

"Yeah, I met someone after we broke up and I would have never looked back at her if we hadn't. We have been seeing each other since the week after we broke up."

"That's great. What's her name?"

"Angela"

"I'm happy for you" I smiled. He nodded and left. I blinked in wonder and Edward walked up slowly.

"Oh Edward, so Ben was just here and he-"

"I know I was listening around that bookshelf. I wanted to give you space if you needed it."

"What do you mean?"

"If…if you wanted…him back"

"I only want you, forever" I said rolling my eyes and walking out with him behind me.

We went to a local target and bought lots of clothing and toys. He suggested getting dippers so we got a large pack. I was almost out of the baby section when I saw the most adorable pink jumper with an elephant on it. It had a white onezie with pink and maroon hearts on it. I found shoes and a hat that matched. I feel in love I picked it up and turned to Edward pouting

"Isn't she having a boy?" he asked looking at the cart of thing we had picked out. Blue, green, white, black, red, orange, even a few yellow things filled the cart.

"I want it" I whined "we would have had a girl if we had gotten pregnant last year." I smiled

"Would it be wrong if I said I really wish we had been pregnant?" he asked innocently.

"No I feel the same way at times" I put the jumper and the matching accessories in the cart.

Edward rolled his eyes and we walked to the front to pay for everything. We brought everything to his apartment to store it.

I came over the night before the party and wrapped it all. We had a sleep over and left early the next morning for the party. Dad was not very happy that Edward was coming but I pulled him aside and set him straight. Edward was it; he was my Ken Doll. We were perfect for each other and I was happy with him. Dad backed off thankfully.

Rosalie was over joyed. Emmett sat at her side opening gifts and writing down everything. They loved Edward and my gift. I was ecstatic. Edward and I went back to school and finished out our year. Edward and I were graduating in the next week along with Alice, Jasper, Mike, Jessica , and James. We all, except James, had a massive sleepover. We were all splitting up after graduation. Jessica and Mike were going to Texas to be close to her family and she already had a job lined up out there. Alice and Jasper were going to New York. They both had jobs set up and an apartment picked out. They were getting married in the fall and I was the maid of honor while Edward was the best man. Jessica and Mike were in the wedding party too.

I didn't want to say goodbye. Edward was going home to stay on the farm for a little. I was heading back to Jersey and staying with mom and dad. I am going to get a summer job as a fact checker and spell checker at the local newspaper. I was excited for the job but I was depressed about Edward being such a long drive way.

The slumber party was over so we all picked up our cap and gowns and walked to the practice together. We were partying along with tons of others we have seen through the years and tons we haven't seen. Edward scooped me into his arms and kissed my neck softly.

"Tell me you're going to miss me" I said into his ear

"I'm definitely going to miss you baby" he said pulling back and smiled.

"I'll miss you more" I said smiling back

After practice we headed to his moms house to celebrate. She was having a huge party at her farm for us; a pre-graduation party for us. All of Edward's family were going to be there and a lot of Esme's clients from the farm.

When we got there Edward covered my eyes with his hand and led me to the back yard. He uncovered my eyes and every one screamed surprised. Everyone was there. His family and my family popped out of everywhere. I smiled and quickly kissed Edward before running over to hug everyone. Mom and Dad were so proud. There was a huge sign that hung from two trees; it said 'Congratulations Edward & Bella'

Half way through the party Esme took Edward and I up to a Big cake. The cake was six tiers high with the school colors all over it. I was cutting the cake, putting a large piece on a plate for Edward and me when everyone gasped. I turned around looking at everyone then looked to the side at Edward. He was down on one knee holding a ring out to me. I turned all the way to him.

"Bella Marie Swan" he smiled only looking at me. I took a deep breath putting down the cake knife.

"I love you, I love the way your nose crinkles up when you laugh really hard, I love how your smile grows really big when you're excited, I love the way you make me feel like I am the only person that you see."

I was full on crying now, but he just kept on going.

"I love you Bella Marie Swan, and I want to try to make you happy for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

I swear everyone was crying watching us and all their heads snapped to mine for the answer. I picked up a napkin and quickly wiped my face.

"I love you too, yes. Yes!" I smiled as he pushed the ring on my finger and hugged me. Everyone was clapping and cheering for us; I even saw Paris crack a smile and clap a few times. Esme and my parents were the first to come hug and congratulate us.

The party continued, we danced and eat, we opened presents when requested and we never left each other's side.

We drove back to school and got ready for graduation. I was in a cream dress with pink flowers on it under my robe. Edward got a suit from his mom as a present from the party, like the party wasn't enough.

I straightened my hair and applied makeup. Edward was leaning against the bathroom door frame watching me. When I was done I turned to him and smiled wiggling my fingers of my left hand at him. That only made him smile more seeing my ring.

"Come on Mrs. Cullen, we don't want to be late."

"Okay" I said snaking my arms around him and breathing him in.

"I love you" he whispered in my hair then we left after grabbing our caps.

I was so proud of Edward, he was graduating with honors in his computer science degree. I was not graduation with honors in my English major but I also as had a double major and I was graduating with honors in Bioengineering. Edward was so proud of me for that. When we got to the court yard where the ceremony was to take place we said goodbye and went to our section of the chairs we were meant to sit. I took my seat and soon so did everyone. The ceremony started shortly after and I was waiting patiently.

The people who were graduating with their nursing degree were being called. "Alice Ann Brandon" I cheered for my girl. She looked so pretty.

After a while the Computer sciences were being called and I sat up straight waiting for my baby. "Edward Anthony Cullen" I cried as he looked out to the sea of people waiting to still graduate. He winked at the crowd, but I knew it was for me. "Michael Lukas Newton" I cheered for him and he goofily waved to everyone in the crowd. "Jasper Adam Whitlock" I cheered super loud for him because he was always there for me through this drama for Edward and I the last year.

When they got to my name I was so concentrating on not tripping I almost missed it. "Isabella Marie Swan" I went up and shook hands. I got my diploma and turned to the Computer science section blowing a kiss.

"I love you Bella!" Edward, Jasper, and Mike screamed so I could hear it.

After all the diplomas were given out I went to find my mom and dad. They were by Esme and the rest of the Cullen family. I ran up to them and hugged each one. Edward followed shortly after. The entire group went to dinner together. Alice and Jasper, and their families were at the same restaurant. It was a nice goodbye.

A month later Edward and I were moving into an apartment we leased together. It was spacious and beautiful. The neighborhood was nice and the elementary school was right up the road. I was cooking dinner at the stove while Edward moved in the last boxes. He started unpacking the books onto the four shelf bookcase he made me three years ago. It was painted yellow with tiny hearts along the top.

"Edward don't put the cook books next to the romance novels and the horror books." I said

"Does it really matter baby?"

"No, but I'll fix them later, so just do them right"

We moved in the middle of our families, Delaware. It was a small town off the city so we could still get into the city fast if we wanted. I loved it here, I had a job lined up with a local hospital using my bioengineering degree building and researching machines and medicine for them. Edward had two jobs offers he had to pick from. He could work for a small company creating new software and hardware or work at a big company at an entry level job so he could work his way up.

He was worried the small company would go belly up and he'd be out of a job but I could tell he really wanted that job. I pushed for him to take it and he eventually did. We started our jobs early august. He loved the small company and it grew quickly. He was head of his department by October since he started out there when the company was young. In November Alice and Jasper were married. We traveled up to New York for the wedding. It was beautiful. I was an aunt again on July 29th to a 7 lb. boy named Kyle. He was perfect. Rosalie was so happy.

In December we traveled to Esme's Farm for the beginning of the holiday, Christmas and we went to my parents for the end, New Year's…

"I'm nervous Baby" Edward said as we pulled in my parents driveway.

"Why, we told your family without any casualties?"

"Yeah but your dad scares me"

I laughed and skipped to the door knocking as Edward walked up behind me.

Mom cried when she answered the door and saw us. We went in and sat with Dad, Emmett and the babies at the table. Rosalie came in from the kitchen with the food and mom settled down at the head of the table.

"Look Aunt Bella is here" Rosalie cooed to Kyle and Christopher. Emmett rolled his eyes and passed the food around. I smiled at Edward and nodded.

"Mom, Dad, Rose, Emmett…we have something to tell you" I took Edward's hand.

They all quieted and looked at us. I was beaming. "We moved up the wedding to March"

"Why?" Mom stuttered. She was planning everything for June or July. I had always wanted a summer wedding and now I just wanted it now.

"I'm pregnant" Edward squeezed my hand. He was afraid dad was going to hurt him.

"That's…" mom trailed off blinking

"It's wonderful sweetheart" Dad said taking my hand I had free "Your mom is just trying to figure out how she'll pull together a wedding in three months."

Mom nodded and smiled "I'm going to be a grandma again"

Edward smiled and sighed in relief. I told him no one would kill him.

"Mom early March, like the first or second; I don't want to be showing too much" she nodded and after dinner she pulled out a binder of all the wedding things she had planned. We went over everything with I fine toothed comb and finalized a lot of things.

March came fast and I was gaining weight. I was sad the wedding would not be how I always envisioned it but I was happy for this baby inside me. I had gained about fifteen pounds and was supporting a rather well sized baby bump. I admit I eat way more than necessary but Edward spoils me.

The wedding was in a few hours. My sister, mom, and Alice were fussing over me. I was ready already but they just wanted to make sure I was happy and not hungry. How could I be, Edward made me breakfast this morning.

Dad came in to walk me down the aisle to Edward. The Cullen farm was beautiful. The back yard was line with chair filled with people. At the end of the chairs Paul built an alter for us. Edward was standing by his brothers and Jasper and Mike. I couldn't stop smiling when I saw Edward. When we got up there and dad placed my hand in Edward's it was like nothing could ever hurt me. Edward whispered 'I love you' and I did the same. We exchanged vows and kissed. I was now Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen. The reception was inside the house. It was decorated perfectly. We danced the night away in the grand foyer and I never looked back.

Right after the wedding I made an appointment with my doctor so we could find out the sex of the baby. I was secretly hoping for a girl but I could be just as happy with a boy. I was just thinking of the cute jumper I bought back when I was shopping for Rosalie's baby shower. I jumped one morning at the kick the baby gave me. Edward curled up next to me and put his hands on my round tummy. He loved feeling the baby kick. The baby seemed to kick more when he was around too.

I got dressed and Edward drove over to the doctor's office. My doctor was Pam. She was sweet. I found her threw a friend at work and she has been my OBGYN ever since.

"Morning Bella, Edward" she said walking in and putting on gloves.

"Hi" I beamed she knew we were only here to know if it was a boy or girl.

"Okay, let's get started so I can tell you what you're having." Pam rolled her eyes at our excitement. She started the machine and put the cool jelly on me. She rubbed the wand around and a picture came up.

"That is the head, the arms, ten fingers, here's the legs, ten toes."

"Pam, please" I whined

She laughed and looked over the picture again. "You're having a healthy baby girl from what I can see." She smiled pressing some buttons. She turned off the machine and handed me a wipe.

"Get dresses and come meet me in my office for the pictures I printed and to set up your next appointment."

I nodded crying slightly. Girl, a baby girl.

"Honey" Edward whispered. I looked up to his and he had tears in his eyes too. "Thank you" he kissed me deeply. "We're having a girl" he smiled and kissed my stomach.

"We're having a girl" I sighed and got up. We went to the office and got our girls first pictures. I made an appointment for two months from now and left to go frame my baby's picture. Edward thought I was being a little ridiculous. We went to Target and I was looking at all the baby stuff and making a mental check list.

"Can we get this?" Edward stopped in front of the most adorable crib ever. It was light wood that had hand carved hearts on the frame. It had a pad that was so plush and it was pink. The crib was one of the cribs that changed through the years; toddler bed, kid bed, teen bed all in one. I pictured it in the second room in our apartment that was currently an office. I nodded and turned to find the perfect matching rocker and changing table. I wanted it. I pointed to it and pouted. Edward laughed kissing my pout away.

"Anything you want" he said. We ordered it all and left the store before we bought anything else.

July 10th we had our baby girl. She was six pounds and fourteen oz. she had a full head of brown hair and the cutes pink skin ever. I couldn't stop looking at her. Edward named her Elizabeth Marie Cullen. She was perfect in every way possible. Tim took us home a week after she was born and the nursery was amazing. He worked on it for months. He wanted it to be a surprise so I never went in there until he brought us home. It was purple with a white circular rug covering most of the hard wood floor. The crib, changing table, rocker, and a toy chest were in the room. The window had lace white curtains and the wall above the bed had her name elegantly scripted on it. Elizabeth Marie.

I cried putting the carrier down to hug and kiss my wonderful husband.

"I love it, you did an amazing job honey" I cooed kissing him .

"Thank you" he smiled and picked up Elizabeth. She opened her eyes and looked at us then around the room and back to us. "Welcome home Princess" Edward said

From that moment our lives began and cemented. We would never be apart gain. Elizabeth was our gift from heaven. She grew up fast along with our other three children. I could honestly say my life couldn't be better; I had a wonderful loving husband, and well behaved children...most of the time. I was blessed that Mr. Perfect loved me back.


End file.
